Just a Saying
by aikoflutist247
Summary: He was her brother's enemy which technically meant that he was her enemy as well. Yet, she was still falling for him - the same goes for him. What happens when these two 'enemies' meet at the festival? FujiOC Oneshot


Hi everyone! Here's another oneshot with Fuji Syusuke! ;D

It is with the same OC from Baka Tensai - that is also written by me - but this oneshot does not follow that one, or my other stories. Just clarifying this for you all.

As you all know, I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters. I do own Akita Ami and Ryu and his lackies, oh and the woman giving out flowers. ;D

I was inspired by the anime **Romeo x Juliet** and their scene when they first kissed. It is a lovely anime that I recommend to you all, even though I have not watched the whole series. But it is still a lovely anime for all you star-crossed lovers out there xD. And you will find that this oneshot is very similarly to that first kiss scene in the anime.

Please enjoy!

* * *

**Just a Saying**

* * *

_The decision to kiss for the first time is the  
most crucial in any love story. It changes the  
relationship of two people much more strongly  
than even the final surrender; because this kiss  
already has within it that surrender.  
Emil Ludwig _**  
**

* * *

"Ami, I'll leave you here for now," her older twin brother told her. "Go explore around the festival. Just don't wander off too far," he ruffled her raven hair before waving farewell to her. 

Ami pouted after him before turning around and walking away in the opposite direction.

Her brother, Ryu, was a very well-known tennis player, always being challenged and usually winning. Ami was very proud of her brother; she wasn't as good as her brother and no doubt she never will be, but she didn't care. She was happy for her brother and would support him all the way. Along with his fame, he gained many friends which have become friends of her as well.

They all served as a sense of security for her when she was outside of Rikkaidai fences and her home. Her brother and his friends were very protective over her, and her brother was especially her bodyguard when around with his enemies. Yes, Ryu even had a few enemies when it came to tennis terms.

That's what served as one of Ami's problems.

She didn't mean for it to happen.

She didn't want it to happen.

Without realizing it, Ami had the tiniest of crushes on one of her brother's enemies.

He was the tennis prodigy from their opponent school, Seigaku.

She mentally slapped herself. She couldn't believe that she was falling for one of her brother's enemies. Was it really her fault? She didn't know; all she did know was the first time she turned her violet eyes on his brown hair, she felt indifferent.

"Hey little Missy, have a white orchid," a woman holding a basket full of flowers held out a lovely white orchid toward Ami. "They say, if you give an orchid to the one you admire, you'll never be torn apart; in other words, you'll stay with that person for as long as you live. It's just a saying, but take it anyway," the woman insisted. Ami took it politely and smiled in thanks before continuing on her walk.

"Never be apart, huh?" Ami softly repeated, stepping on a bridge that was built over an alley.

At the thought of the myth, an image of a certain brown-haired tensai appeared in her mind.

Feeling the heat rise to her cheeks, Ami shook her head in attempt to rid the images of the boy her age.

Ami sighed quietly before resting her elbows on the railing of the bridge. She held the orchid in her hand and gazed upon it.

She laughed, "Who can I give this to? There's no one I'm in love with."

The white orchid in her hand had a long stem, a red ribbon tied around it.

An orchid expresses love, beauty, wisdom, thoughtfulness, and most of all, pure affection; the flower represents mature charm and understanding. These were all things that made Ami think she had no one to give this precious flower to.

Propping up her arm, Ami rested her head on a hand and continued to examine the flower in her other hand.

She twirled the lovely flower in her hand and let her mind wander.

Why did she have the tiniest of crushes on him?

They only talked when they saw one another - which were rare.

He always smiled whenever he saw her.

But she knew that he was always smiling, besides during a tennis match.

Always smiling that charming smile of his.

He never revealed his eyes to her.

When they had been talking, his eyes were closed - the color of his eyes was unknown to her.

All she knew about the boy was that he was very intelligent in school and in tennis.

And she knew that he only knew she was a twin sister of one of his enemies.

Yet, even though he knew that, he spoke with her like a normal person; as if she wasn't Ryu's sister.

He was very considerate. He had helped her up when she had tripped that one day the match between their schools was held. That's how they met.

When her brother found out that his younger sister and his enemy were on good terms, he became enraged, always warning the latter to stay away from his sibling.

Ami didn't see much of him after that, not that she particularly wanted to. She didn't mean to be fraternizing with an enemy. Her brother still scolded her for acquainting with him.

Ami was so deep in her thoughts and feelings that she had unconsciously loosened her hand and before she could react, the white orchid had slipped through her slender fingers.

"My orchid!" She cried out as she desperately tried to reach for it.

She watched as it fell onto someone's shoulder before slipping off toward the ground at their feet.

She raised an eyebrow. The boy's hair seemed familiar.

She watched with violet-colored eyes as the boy crouched down and picked up the white orchid. He examined the flower for any damages before turning around and looking up.

"Ami…" He softly murmured.

Ami widened her eyes.

"Syusuke."

His eyes were open in surprise showing a brilliant blue color; cerulean eyes connected with violet orbs.

Ami caught herself when she opened herself and ran away in fear.

Fuji Syusuke opened his eyes wider in alarm, "Wait!" He chased after her, the flower still in his hand.

She heard him, but she didn't stop. She didn't want to be seen with him, she didn't want to be seen _near_ him.

She was afraid, for many reasons.

One being that her brother told her not to ever speak with Fuji.

But most of all, she didn't want her feelings to overtake her.

She didn't want to fall for him harder.

She was already starting.

She didn't want to betray her brother.

She knew this part of the city more than Fuji, no matter how smart he was.

Ami heard footsteps behind her.

"Ami! Wait!" Fuji yelled out to her.

Even though he's been running laps routinely every day for the past three years, he could barely catch up to the girl. When he could almost touch her, something or someone would get in his way. He almost crashed into a young child in doing so.

Ami skillfully dodged the crowd and stands, running as fast as her legs could carry. She turned around a corner, still hearing the rapid footsteps a ways behind her before turning sharply into an alley and running further down it.

She didn't dare glance behind her to see if the tensai was still following her. She merely continued to dash into other allies.

The sun was starting to disappear; the fireworks show would soon start.

Her heart was beating loudly against her chest as her desire told her to turn back and find him.

She wanted to cry out.

But she knew she couldn't be with him.

Her brother and he were enemies.

So technically, he was _her_ enemy as well.

'_But why?'_ She wondered as she slowed down her pace to walk up a few stairs up and rested behind a short wall.

She looked behind her to make sure he hadn't followed. Breathing heavily, she saw no one was behind her and leaned her head against a wall, trying to catch her breath.

She felt regret as she fell to her knees.

She wanted to be with him, but then she didn't.

_**Clok. Clok. Clok.**_

The sounds of footsteps against the stone floor could be heard and Ami turned her head to the right and gasped in surprise.

He was standing there, his shoulders moving up and down from his breathing, the white orchid still held in his hand. He stared at her with blue eyes.

Both took a moment to catch their breath before silence hung over them.

"Ami…" He called to her softly, taking a step forward.

Ami stood up in alert and took a step back. Once he was two feet away from her, she turned around and started to run.

"Wait!"

She felt someone grab her wrist before she could run three steps.

"I can't!" She cried, hoping he would understand.

He didn't; he merely pulled her to him as she tried to make him release her.

Fuji pulled her and held her close to him, placing his free hand behind her head and his other hand around her waist in an embrace. Ami struggled against him, trying to push him away, but he was much too strong for her.

She mentally cursed his tennis training.

'_Why do tennis players have strong arms?!'_

She tried to resist his embrace, but he kept his hold.

Finally, when she thought he would let her go when he faced her, he moved his free hand to her cheek and leaned in to meet her lips in a loving kiss.

Ami's eyes widened in complete shock.

This wasn't happening.

This was _**not**_ happening!

But it was.

Fuji Syusuke was kissing Akita Ami, the younger twin sister of Akita Ryu, his enemy.

However, Ami didn't care anymore.

Her arms loosened against his arms as her eyes gradually closed.

She was kissing him back. In reaction, he held her tighter.

The sun was gone and the stars were out. Fireworks exploded in the background.

Ami felt many different emotions exploding inside her as she pressed her lips against his. But she ignored all of them except for one: love.

It was an eternity before they pulled away, a shade of bright red forming across Ami's cheeks. Fuji smiled at the girl in his arms and stared into her violet eyes fondly with his still open azure eyes. He held up his hand and showed her the white orchid in his hand.

"I think this is yours," he told her, flashing a charming smile.

Ami giggled cutely before taking the beautiful flower. "Syusuke…"

Fuji's eyes closed as he pulled her to him in another embrace. "Now we'll never be apart."

And she hugged him back, a genuine smile on her face.

She didn't regret this.

She just hoped her brother would understand.

* * *

"Ryu, come on!" A tall muscular guy yelled in alarm. 

Before the three fellows could run far down the stairs, a deep voice stopped them, "Don't."

The three boys in front of Ryu stopped in their tracks at the top of the stairs and stared at him. One of them was flabbergasted, "Ryu, you're just going to let them be?"

"Despite my dislike toward the guy," Ryu started, "she _is_ my sister."

The quiet one spoke up, "Are you sure, Ryu?"

Ryu sighed and turned his eyes to his sister still in the arms of his enemy, Fuji Syusuke.

Closing his eyes, he crossed his arms and turned around, walking in the opposite direction.

"I'm not going to try and go against it."

The three raised their eyebrows in confusion before following after their tennis star player.

'_But don't expect me to start liking him so soon, sis.'_

With their backs turned, the four didn't see another kiss being shared between Fuji and Ami.

"_They say, if you give an orchid to the one you admire, you'll never be torn apart."_

* * *

I hope you liked it! 

Please review me and tell me how I did! You know us authors love reviews! ;D


End file.
